crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Up
The Wind Up '('Winding machine) is a Legendary Vehicle in the game. As one of the most childish vehicles ever existed, it matures into a surprise for others if you force it to begin a retreat. Tactics While the Wind-up is in "Speed boost" mode, there are a variety of strategies the player can take into account: When it starts to reach its wound-up speed, it leaves a line of smoke. The speed boost can be used to chase down and finish off weak enemies with 1 health bar or half. The speed boost ability allows the Wind-up car to catch up with most cars in the game. This strategy of chasing down weak enemies will not work most of the time. The player must also watch for any hazards like landmines or shielded opponents that may come along the way when engaging in a pursuit. The speed boost ability can result to be useful for escaping from a crowd of clashing cars and getting out of tight situations quickly. Whenever there is an opponent approaching nearby or a group of enemy cars armed with gadgets or not. The player can easily reverse and use the boost to escape from the danger zone quickly, preventing an undesirable situation from happening. This tactic of fleeing will not work if there is an opponent behind the car or a group of enemies chasing by. While not mentioned, the speed boost can deal some knock-back damage to lighter cars. This is useful for inflicting damage to weaker enemy cars. The flamethrower or the spike gadgets are a really deadly combination for the speed boost. Making it good for aggressive gameplay. Though, the player has to target a nearby enemy as the speed boost doesn't last long. The wind-up car is essentially unstoppable when it's in speed boost mode and armed with a close-range weapon. Most of the time, the enemy is completely helpless when they are under attacking by a speeding wind-up car armed with a weapon. Unless if it's a high-maneuvering vehicle like a Bumper car or a Fire Truck when using a flamethrower. Though the speed boost comes with a variety of strategies, there are drawbacks to it. At the cost of a good velocity, the car will have a bad handling and can be hard to handle while reaching top speed. (Quick turns are good for overcoming this.) It takes knock-back damage from bulky/heavier cars, when engaging in a one-on-one combat without any gadgets.Timing is an issue, the wind-up abilities only lasts for a few seconds, so the player should be careful with their timing while performing their own tactics. Trivia * The Wind Up debuted during the Frozen Vale Update. ** It was fitting for a "toy" vehicle to appear during the Christmas-themed Update. * Was an Upcoming Vehicle until the Atlantis Update. Before that, it can be purchased with 300 Gems. * When it was running in wound-up mode, It had a faster top speed than the several fastest cars in the game (Speed for example). Category:5-Health Vehicles Category:Legendary Cars Category:Cars Category:Frozen Vale Update